La Chambre Aux Huit Portes
by Adeyyo
Summary: Au début, j'allais seulement à un entretien d'embauche, comme ces sept autres personnes. Et puis il nous a détruit.
1. Chapter 1

**LA CHAMBRE AUX HUIT PORTES**

* * *

Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. J'étais toute excitée à l'idée d'aller à cet entretien d'embauche. Cela faisait quelques mois que j'étais sans emploi, alors celui-là, je comptais bien l'avoir.

J'avais rendez-vous à huit heures, mais j'avais déjà mangé et étais prête depuis six heures du matin, alors pendant plus d'une heure je m'étais entraînée devant une glace à réciter tout ce que je serais susceptible de dire à mon "futur patron".

Quand le moment fut venu, je pris la route direction les locaux de l'entreprise. J'y étais allée à pied pour déstresser. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, je fus arrivée. Je m'étais dirigée vers la réception où une jolie jeune femme m'accueillit :

≪ Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, je viens pour passer un entretien d'embauche.

\- Oui, votre nom ?

\- Jewelry Bonney.

\- Candidate numéro six, dit-elle à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Il y a d'autres personnes ?

\- Oui, vous êtes huit.

\- Oh... ≫

Sur le coup, la pression n'a fait que monter. J'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je n'avais qu'une chance sur huit d'être prise.

≪ Au bout du couloir vous devriez trouver une salle en forme de cylindre avec des portes tout autour. Entrez par la porte verte et attendez qu'un de mes collègues vous reçoive.

\- Euh... d'accord.

\- Bon combat, me souhaita t-elle avec un sourire mesquin. ≫

Quand on y repense, cette phrase était assez étrange. Je n'ai pas vraiment chercher à comprendre ce qu'elle m'avait dit, je m'étais contentée de l'explication la plus logique à mes yeux, celle que je devais me battre pour avoir ce poste.

Je me rendis donc dans ce couloir et la salle en forme de cylindre apparut devant moi. Il y avait des portes colorées tout autour. Par curiosité, j'avais fait tout le tour de la salle et avais compté huit portes. Intriguée, je décida donc d'entrer par la porte verte, comme la secrétaire me l'avait dit.

Derrière, il y avait une toute petite salle avec seulement un bureau, comportant deux chaises et une autre porte de la même couleur que la précédente en face. Je m'étais donc assise sur une chaise et avais posé mes affaires sur le bureau où il n'y avait que des feuilles et un stylo. Après quelques minutes, un homme habillé d'une chemise blanche, d'une cravate noire et d'un pantalon coupe droite noir également, était entré par la seconde porte.

≪ Bonjour, me dit-il.

\- Bonjour.

\- Vous êtes... la candidate six, c'est ça ?

\- Eh bien, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, oui...

\- Très bien. ≫

Il s'installa à son bureau - enfin, j'imagine que c'était son bureau - et sortit un dossier d'un tiroir puis commença à écrire à l'intérieur.

≪ J'ai amené mon CV, dis-je un peu gênée.

\- Pas besoin, me répondit-il. ≫

J'attendis assise, comme ça, à parcourir les murs blanchâtres du regard pendant environ vingt minutes quand il commença à me poser des questions.

≪ Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Euh... vingt-quatre ans.

\- As-tu des problèmes de santé ?

\- Hmm non, je suis juste allergique aux chats.

\- As-tu un casier judiciaire ?

\- Non.

\- As-tu déjà eu des relations sexuelles ?

\- Pardon ? Je peux savoir en quoi cela vous regarde ?

\- C'est pour le dossier. Tu es obligée de répondre à cette question.

\- ... oui, dis-je après un temps d'hésitation.

\- Merci. ≫

Il continua à écrire sans parler pendant un court instant quand il se leva et commença à desserrer sa cravate.

≪ Bon eh ben au boulot hein ! me dit-il.

\- Pardon ? Q-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Je suis prise ?

\- Crois pas que ça m'enchante hein, t'es pas mon style. J'aurais préféré la numéro quatre. Mais c'est les ordres du patron.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Quel patron ? ≫

Il s'approcha de moi, me prit par les cheveux et me jeta contre le mur. Je lui hurlais de me laisser tranquille mais il ne m'écoutait pas. Il avait défait sa chemise et enlevé son pantalon. Je compris tout de suite qu'il comptait me violer. J'essayais donc de me débattre, et d'hurler le plus fort possible pour que la femme à l'accueil puisse m'entendre, mais personne n'était venu m'aider.

Je m'étais donc faite violer dans ce six mètres carrés en à peine cinq minutes.

Quand il s'est enfin retiré, il est sorti de la pièce par la porte par laquelle je suis entrée sans dire un mot. Je me suis effondrée sur le sol en pleurant et en me tordant de douleur. Quand j'eus repris mes esprits, je m'étais rhabiller comme possible et avais essayé d'ouvrir une porte, mais elles étaient toutes les deux fermées. Je m'étais ensuite ruée sur le dossier. Dedans il y avait une photo de moi avec écrit candidate numéro six, et toutes les informations que je lui avais données. D'un coup, la deuxième porte verte, celle derrière le bureau, s'est ouverte. J'ai lentement avancé en sa direction. Quand je l'avais complètement ouverte, j'avais été éblouie par une grande salle ronde toute blanche au point qu'on ne distinguerait pas le mur du sol. Tout autour il y avait sept autres portes toutes d'une couleur différente.

≪ Combat entre le candidat six et le candidat huit. ≫

Je sortis de la petite salle et aperçus l'une des sept autres portes - la blanche - s'ouvrir. Dans l'encadrement, il y avait un homme assez musclé, aux cheveux verts. Il avait un regard terrifiant et des cicatrices partout.

« C'est parti ! »

À ces mots, l'homme s'était mis à courir dans ma direction. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, j'avais hurlé et étais retournée dans la petite salle en espérant pouvoir ressortir par l'autre porte. Malheureusement elle était toujours fermée à clé **.** C'est là qu'il m'attrapa, me tira par les cheveux et me jeta contre le sol, telle une bête féroce **.**

Je fus apeurée, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, espérant qu'il me laisse en vie, mais cela ne changea rien. Il se mit à me frapper.

Il commença par me donner des coups au visage, puis, voyant que j'étais déjà sur le point de m'évanouir, il me souleva et commença à tordre mes bras. Je me mis à crier et il me relâcha. Il s'était dressé devant moi, attendant que je me batte, mais d'un signe de tête **,** je lui fis comprendre que je ne pouvais pas, et il me donna un dernier coup de point qui m'évanouit instantanément **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LA CHAMBRE AUX HUIT PORTES**

* * *

Je m'étais réveillée dans une salle aussi blanche que la première, mais moins vaste. Autour de moi, il y avait plusieurs personnes, dont l'homme qui m'avait frappé. J'ai tout de suite commencé à me reculer quand une jeune femme à côté de moi se mit à me parler :

« Ne t'en fais pas, ici personne ne te fera de mal, me dit-elle d'une voix calme.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Où j… où je suis ?!

\- Détend-toi, on va tout t'expliquer. Mais d'abord, laisse-nous nous présenter. Je m'appelle Nami, je suis la candidate numéro trois.

\- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de candidat ?! Je ne veux plus de ce poste, laissez-moi sortir ! lui criais-je.

\- Le problème, c'est que tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici, me dit un homme aux cheveux noirs, avec plein de tatouages.

\- Il faut que tu te calmes, je vais tout t'expliquer, reprit Nami, tu te trouvais dans _la chambre aux huit portes_. C'est la salle dans laquelle tu as combattu tout à l'heure. Et ici, c'est le dortoir. C'est ici que nous, les combattants, nous restons la nuit.

\- M-mais je ne suis pas une combattante.

\- Maintenant si, me dit l'homme aux cheveux verts, qui était assis sur un lit.

\- Celui avec qui tu t'es battue, c'est Zoro, reprit Nami, j'espère qu'il ne t'a pas fait trop mal.

\- Mais… j… je... »

À cet instant, je fondis en larme. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il m'arrivait.

« Nami, tu devrais lui expliquer calmement, on fera les présentations plus tard, dit le seul blond présent.

\- Compris. »

Elle me prit par le bras et m'installa sur un lit au fond de la pièce. Et elle commença à me parler :

« On est tous arrivés ici de la même manière, dans le but d'obtenir ce job. Mais… notre différence, c'est que certains sont là depuis des années, alors que toi, tu viens d'arriver. C'est malheureux à dire, mais on s'est aussi tous fait violer. »

Mon souffle se coupa. Elle venait de me rappeler cette scène. Je revoyais cet homme s'emparer de moi, de mon corps… et je me suis mise à hurler. Immédiatement, elle me prit par les épaules pour me redresser et se mit à me parler en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Écoute je suis passée par là et je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais je peux te garantir que ce sera pire, et qu'il faudra que tu t'habitues rapidement, sinon tu ne survivras pas ! »

Ces mots me firent un choc. J'allais vivre « pire » ? Comment était-ce possible ?

« Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, sans m'interrompre. Si nous ne pouvons pas sortir d'ici, c'est parce qu'un homme nous retient prisonniers. Son nom est Donquichotte Doflamingo. Nous ne savons pas grand-chose sur lui. Qui il est, si il a un rôle dans la société, s'il est connu, riche… mais en tout cas, on sait que c'est lui qui nous garde ici. Ce qu'il veut, c'est simplement nous voir nous battre. Il a huit combattants, et il choisi chaque jour, à onze heures du matin, qui va se battre. En fonction des résultats du combat, il peut donner une punition, ou une récompense aux combattants.

\- Mais… p-pourquoi il fait ça ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'une personne ferait ça à ton avis ? Il est simplement horrible, ça le passionne de nous voir souffrir, de nous entendre hurler, de nous regarder le supplier. »

Mon cœur recommença à s'emballer. J'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas rester là. Je ne voulais pas vouer ma vie à cet homme. Je ne voulais pas mourir les os brisés par ces personnes, qui, tout comme moi, étaient impuissants.

Mais je retenus mes larmes. Il ne fallait pas que je pleure.

« Je te le dis dès maintenant mais… Doflamingo va sûrement vouloir voir tes capacités, il te fera donc combattre souvent ces jours-ci. »

Une larme ruissela sur ma joue gauche.

« C'est pour cela que l'on va tout de suite commencer à t'entraîner, et te montrer des gestes simples qui donneront l'impression que tu sais te battre. »

Elle me prit par la main, et me ramena vers les autres.

« Pour commencer, tu t'entraîneras avec Ace. »

Le jeune homme me souris. Comment y arrivait-il ? Il avait ses cheveux noirs qui retombaient sur son visage et quelques tâches de rousseur. Il était plutôt grand, et musclé.

Il m'emmena à l'écart du groupe, pour que l'on s'entraîne plus calmement.

« Je suis Ace, candidat numéro deux. Et toi ?

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ton numéro ?

\- Oh, désolé, c'est devenu un réflexe, rigola t-il.

\- Comment arrives-tu à blaguer dans cette situation ? m'énervais-je.

\- Tu sais… je me suis trop longtemps renfermé. Et ça n'a servi à rien. Alors je préfère sourire. Ça rend la situation meilleure.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

\- Deux ans. »

Cela me fit un choc. Cet homme est au service de l'autre crapule depuis deux années. Je comprends mieux pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pleure plus…

« Bon, ne perdons pas de temps. Est-ce que tu as quelques bases en bagarre ?

\- Je ne me suis jamais battue.

\- Je vois… dans ce cas je vais surtout t'apprendre les bases aujourd'hui. Ah, et si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas.

\- Il y avait un candidat six avant moi ? »

Il arrêta son mouvement, et me dévisagea quelques instants.

« Oui, il est décédé.

\- Oh…

\- Il s'appelait Sabo. Il était assez grand, et était blond. À la base, il était un homme riche, de famille noble. Mais il était tombé amoureux d'une femme de milieu modeste. Et ses parents refusaient catégoriquement qu'ils se marient. Pourtant, la fille étudiait pour devenir avocat. Sabo a cru que cette détermination suffirait pour que ses parents acceptent la fille, mais ça n'a rien changé. Il a donc décidé de s'en aller. Il a abandonné ses études pour trouver du boulot, afin de gagner de l'argent pour que sa copine continue les siennes. Il s'était dit que quand elle aurait terminé, ce serait à lui de les reprendre. Et puis il a eu le malheur, comme nous tous, de venir chercher un travail ici. En revanche, quand il est entré dans la salle aux portes vertes, il a décidé de mentir.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quand l'homme lui a demandé si il avait des soucis de santé, il a répondu non, parce que pour lui, c'était logique que c'était un point négatif, qui pouvait l'empêcher d'avoir ce poste. Or il avait de l'asthme. Et il est devenu le candidat numéro six sans savoir dans quoi est-ce qu'il s'était embarqué. Il a tenu quelques mois, et pendant un combat contre Zoro, il est mort d'une crise d'asthme. Après ça Zoro est devenu le combattant préféré de Doflamingo. Aujourd'hui, sa copine n'a toujours pas de nouvelles. Va savoir ce qu'elle pense… elle doit sûrement croire qu'il l'a abandonnée, qu'il a préféré sa vie de riche à elle… alors qu'il s'est battu pour leur bonheur. Pauvre garçon...

\- Quelle horrible histoire…

\- On a tous une horrible histoire. »

Après un temps d'hésitation, je lui demandai :

« C'est quoi l'histoire de Zoro ? »

Il me regarda attentivement, de nouveau, puis il commença :

« Je sais seulement qu'il a fait de la prison. Il ne veut pas en dire plus. Maintenant on devrait s'y mettre. Ici on s'entraîne tous les jours, tu devrais t'y habituer. »

C'est là que l'on commença réellement l'entraînement. Il m'apprit comment me positionner, quels étaient les parties sensibles du corps et comment frapper efficacement.

Le temps passa rapidement et l'heure de manger arriva. À ma grande surprise, des hommes nous apportèrent de la nourriture en quantité astronomique.

« C'est normal qu'ils nous donnent autant à manger ?

\- N'oublie pas que ce que veut Doflamingo, c'est voir de beaux combats. Alors il veille toujours à ce qu'on ait autant de nourriture que nécessaire, me répondit l'homme blond.

\- Mais la nourriture est excellente ! me fit un garçon aux cheveux noirs.

\- Luffy ! le reprit Nami. »

Je n'avais pas vraiment faim, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne savais pas si je réagissais bien, et surtout comment il fallait réagir. Je ne savais pas si je devais leur faire confiance, si j'allais pouvoir sortir d'ici, et surtout, survivre.

Je me suis rendue dans mon lit, mais bien évidemment, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

**LA CHAMBRE AUX HUIT PORTES**

* * *

Les autres se sont levés aux alentours de huit heures. Moi j'ai passé ma nuit à me poser des questions.

Comme hier soir, des hommes nous ont amené énormément de nourriture. Pour le petit-déjeuner, il y avait des fruits, des viennoiseries, toutes sortes de pains, des céréales, pleins de mélanges de jus de fruits différents, et j'en passe.

Puis, à dix heures et demi, on s'est rendus dans la chambre aux huit portes. Il fallait attendre le début du combat dans la petite salle avec les deux portes colorées. J'étais assez oppressée de me retrouver dans cette salle. Cet espace où je m'étais faite violer.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis une voix :

« Bonney ? Tu m'entends ?

\- Oui… je reconnais ta voix, tu es le combattant blond.

\- Ahah, effectivement. Je m'appelle Sanji. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Eh bien… je ne me sens pas à l'aise ici, si c'est la question que tu te poses. J'ai envie de pleurer…

\- Ne pleure pas, reste forte.

\- Comment est-ce que l'on fait pour communiquer ?

\- Tu vois la petite hélice dans le mur ? Derrière il y a un Den Den Mushi. Avec, tu peux communiquer avec les autres combattants. Avant les combats, on se connecte tous ensembles pour discuter. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de le toucher, c'est Law qui les règle à distance.

\- D'accord… mais qui est Law ?

\- Le combattants numéro cinq à la porte bleu, celui qui a plein de tatouages.

\- Ah, d'accord. »

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques minutes, puis les voix de tous les autres combattants se mélangèrent :

« Hop… et voilà !

\- Alors, d'après vous qui est-ce qui y passe aujourd'hui ? ironisa Ace.

\- J'ai bien envie de me défouler moi, dit Law.

\- Ha, j'avoue que ça me ferait plaisir de te foutre une bonne droite dans la gueule, se moqua Zoro.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu passeras aujourd'hui, vu que tu es passé hier, dit la fille brune. »

En entendant sa voix, j'ai arrêté de les écouter parler pour penser à cette femme.

Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets auburn, avec des yeux bleus. Elle était très grande et mince. J'ai remarqué qu'elle ne parlait pas souvent et qu'elle restait plutôt à l'écart.

En arrivant, je m'étais souvenue de mon violeur, qui m'avait parlé d'une certaine candidate numéro quatre. J'avais demandé à Nami quel numéro elle était, et elle m'avait répondu qu'elle était numéro trois. Donc j'en ai conclus que le numéro quatre était cette femme.

On ne s'est encore jamais parlé et je ne connais toujours pas son prénom.

Je revins à la réalité en entendant la même voix qu'hier, celle qui avait annoncé les deux combattants qui allaient se battre.

« Combat entre le candidat cinq et le candidat sept. »

Je ne connaissais pas les numéros des autres, mais ils se sont vite manifestés.

« Oh, Law ! Doflamingo t'as entendu on dirait, commença Ace.

\- Eh comment ! En plus j'me bats contre le fumeur, rigola t-il.

\- Tais-toi et avance, on va voir qui va taper qui, dit Sanji.

\- Oh nan ! Si Law part se battre, qui est-ce qui va nous raconter le combat ? se plaignit Nami.

\- Comment-ça ? leur demandai-je.

\- Law possède aussi un Den Den Mushi placé dans la grande salle de combat principale, il est tout petit, et avec il nous raconte les avancées du combat, m'expliqua Nami.

\- Mais comment est-ce qu'il les a placé ?

\- C'est pas nous qui les avons mis, ce système était présent depuis plusieurs générations de combattants. C'est quand Law est arrivé qu'il a trouvé tout cela, compléta Zoro.

\- Mais… il y a eu tant de prisonniers que ça ? Et dire que le monde extérieur n'est au courant de rien…

\- C'est comme ça, fit Zoro. »

Nous restâmes dans nos salles respectives pendant quatre heures d'après les autres, puis la fameuse voix qui annonçait les combats se remit à parler :

« Et le gagnant est… le candidat numéro sept. »

Encore une fois je ne savais pas qui c'était, mais les autres n'ont pas manqués de m'informer :

« C'est Sanji qui a gagné ! s'exclama Nami.

\- Pour une fois qu'il gagne… se moqua Zoro. »

Les deux garçons revinrent dans leur salle et donnèrent leur avis :

« J'te jure que la prochaine fois je vais te le faire regretter ! se promit Law.

\- Ha, si il y a une prochaine fois. En revanche ta droite n'était pas mal, le félicita Sanji.

\- Et j'avoue que je l'ai bien senti ton coup de genoux.

\- Ahah, allez, va voir l'infirmière !

\- C'est ça ! »

Ça m'étonnait à quel point ils arrivaient à en rigoler alors qu'ils ont été forcés à combattre jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux se retrouvent à terre. Ils auraient pu mourir, et cela chaque jour de leur vie, mais non. Ils n'ont pas peur.

« Sanji, explique ce qu'il s'est passé ! se hâta Luffy.

\- T'inquiète pas Luffy, on aura le temps d'en parler au dortoir.

\- Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Demandai-je innocemment.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu t'étais évanouie hier… un homme va venir te bander les yeux et te menotter les mains pour te reconduire au dortoir. Au début tu auras un peu de mal et tu rentreras sûrement dans les murs, mais avec le temps tu vas t'habituer et connaître le chemin par cœur. Par contre, n'essaies pas de t'échapper, me répondit Zoro.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quelqu'un a déjà essayé. Il est mort torturé, compléta la brune.

\- Qui étai- »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase que la porte par laquelle je suis rentrée s'ouvrit d'un coup et un homme au ventre imposant entra. Sans me dire un mot, il commença par me bander les yeux à l'aide d'un tissu noir puis il me menotta les mains violemment. Il me prit par la nuque et me guida dans l'obscurité. Comme me l'avait dit Zoro, je me suis bel et bien cognée plusieurs fois.

Quand je fus enfin arrivée dans la chambre, les autres étaient déjà tous là. L'homme me démenotta et s'en alla, me laissant avec le tissu sur le visage.

« Je… je peux l'enlever ?

\- Mais bien-sûr haha ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? rigola Ace.

\- Mais… c'est aussi simple que ça de revenir au dortoir ?

\- Bien-sûr, c'est le couloir à droite avant la chambre aux huit portes.

\- Et vous allez me dire que vous n'avez jamais essayé de vous enfuir ? »

Ils se regardèrent une seconde puis Law me répondit :

« Non.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Vous êtes tellement fort… et ces hommes sont ridicules ! Vous pourriez tous les tuer et vous enfuir ! En plus vous connaissez le chemin !

\- Ça ne te paraît pas un peu simple ? me demanda Law.

\- Dis-toi que c'était tout aussi simple de tomber dans ce piège, rajouta Zoro.

\- Donc vous comptez rester ici pour toujours ?

\- Non… enfin…

\- Tu crois que ça nous fait plaisir d'être là peut-être ? Toi tu es là depuis deux jours à peine et tu te permets de te plaindre alors que certains d'entre nous sont morts ici. Fais attention à tes paroles. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on en rigole et qu'on mange bien qu'on est heureux. Si il y aurait un moyen aussi simple de s'enfuir, tu ne nous aurais jamais rencontrée ici. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses qui t'attendent, mais pour l'instant, arrête de poser des questions et prépare-toi, car c'est l'heure de l'entraînement, me lança la brune.

\- Robin… calme-toi, tu sais ce que ça fait d'être nouveau, lui dit Sanji. »

Je restai là, toute gênée. Elle venait de m'incendier. Mais c'est vrai ça, de quel droit est-ce que je me plaignais ? Je n'osais même plus relever la tête, j'avais honte.

« Viens avec moi, aujourd'hui on s'entraîne ensembles, me dit Zoro en me prenant par le bras sans même que je ne le vois arriver. »

Comme l'avait fait Ace hier, il m'éloigna des autres pour l'entraînement.

« Pourquoi je ne m'entraîne pas avec les autres ?

\- Parce que tu ne sais pas te battre.

\- J'apprends vite.

\- Tu parles surtout beaucoup. Ace m'a dit que tu lui avais posé beaucoup de questions.

\- Je lui ai posé des questions sur toi.

\- Je sais.

\- Il m'a dit que tu avais fait de la prison.

\- Effectivement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es bien trop curieuse.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas le dire ?

\- Parce que ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Dans ce cas je ne ferai pas d'effort, parce que je n'ai pas envie.

\- Ha, t'as cru que c'était en me lançant un ultimatum que tu allais réussir à me faire cracher le morceau ? »

Je suis restée là à me demander si je faisais bien de m'opposer de cette manière à ce monstre, et puis il me demanda :

« Tu ne comptes vraiment pas t'entraîner ? »

Je lui fis non de la tête, et il me répondit :

« Bon, alors je vais te raconter.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, mais garde-le pour toi.

\- Entendue.

\- J'étais un tueur en série, me dit-il de manière assez crue.

\- Oh !

\- Inquiétant non ? Je travaillais pour les riches hommes d'affaires qui avaient des gens à faire taire ou disparaître. Ils me contactaient et je le faisais le plus discrètement possible. En tout j'en ai tués cinquante-sept. Je me souviens de tous. Avant d'aller les tuer, je demandais toujours un petit dossier sur les victimes. Leur passé, leur vie privée, leur famille, leurs habitudes… je me souviens des physiques, des prénoms, des vies de chacun. Pourtant je n'ai rien gardé. À chaque fois que j'en avais terminé je brûlais le dossier. Mais un jour j'en ai eu marre. J'étais lassé, alors j'ai refusé à un businessman de tuer son frère pour qu'il garde tout l'héritage de son père, et il m'a balancé aux flics. J'ai fait vingt-sept ans de prison.

\- Seulement ?

\- Ha ! Oui, j'peux m'estimer heureux. Un ancien patron à qui j'avais rendu service m'a donné les meilleurs avocats qu'il avait.

\- Mais tu es âgé alors ?

\- Ouais, j'ai quarante-six ans. J'avais commencé à dix-sept ans. Et il y a deux ans j'ai eu la bonne idée de venir ici, comme nous tous…

\- Tu ne fais pas du tout vieux.

\- On me le dit souvent. Bon, on reprend ?

\- J'ai une dernière question.

\- J'écoute.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela te procurait comme sensation de tuer ces gens ?

\- Rien. Je ne ressentais aucune sensation. Et c'est bien ce qui m'a sauvé.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Si j'avais aimé ça, je ne me serais jamais arrêté, et si je n'avais pas aimé ça, je n'aurais jamais gagné autant d'argent qu'à l'époque.

\- Et t'en as fait quoi de cet argent ?

\- On avait dit une seule question, maintenant on bosse.

\- Entendu. »

On s'est entraînés pendant trois bonnes heures, jusqu'à ce que les hommes de Doflamingo nous apportent le dîner. C'est là que je remarquai que nous n'avions pas mangé à midi.

« Sanji, pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas été nourris à midi ?

\- C'est parce que le combat a duré très longtemps.

\- Oui mais les autres combattants pourraient aller au dortoir pour manger.

\- Doflamingo n'a jamais fait ça. Il préfère nous laisser poiroter à l'intérieur. Mais tu verras, quand Law raconte le combat, c'est très intéressant, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Je comprends pas… il veut nous garder en forme ou pas ?

\- Effectivement, c'est ce qu'il veut, mais de temps en temps il fait preuve de sadisme, habitue-toi. »

Il commençait à s'éloigner, mais je le rattrapai :

« Attends ! Depuis que je suis là tout le monde me dit que je dois me préparer à pire ! Vous, vous avez vécu le pire à ce que je vois, alors expliquez-moi, dites-le moi que je sois prête !

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, certains te diront des choses extrêmement effrayantes, alors que pour d'autres ça ne sera pas aussi douloureux, tu dois te faire ta propre expérience.

\- Mais on ne parle pas d'un tatouage ou d'une montagne russe ! Peut-être que je vais me refaire violer, ou torturer, et ça, vous ne me le dites pas !

\- Un jour, une personne comme toi, une nouvelle, a posé la même question. Elle a voulu savoir ce qui allait lui arriver après cette première journée. Les combattants lui ont raconté, et elle s'est suicidée pendant la nuit. Depuis ils se sont jurés que les prochains combattants ignoreraient leurs jours à venir. Moi, je n'étais pas encore arrivé. Je n'ai jamais connu cette femme. Mais de mon vécu, je te promets que c'est moins douloureux de ne pas savoir. »

Comme à chaque fois que j'apprends quelque chose ici, je restai pétrifiée.

« Qui l'a connue ?

\- Nami.

\- Sanji ! Bonney ! Vous n'avez pas faim ? nous criait Luffy, déjà installé.

\- Allons manger. »

Nous nous installâmes à table, et le repas commença. Il y avait de la viande, du poisson, plusieurs assiettes de salade, des pâtes, du pain, du riz, des légumes… bref, trop d'aliments qui ne me donnaient pas envie.

« Bonney, tu n'manges pas ? me demanda Luffy.

\- Oh… eh bien, je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Tu ferais mieux de manger, tu vas mourir de faim sinon ce soir ! »

 _Mourir de faim_ , ah si seulement c'était le sort qui m'était réservé. Je pense plutôt que je mourrais dans la chambre aux huit portes, en nageant dans une flaque de sang - mon sang - tuée par l'une des personnes qui se trouve à cette table.

Je m'étais levée de table et m'étais rendue dans mon lit, en espérant réussir à m'endormir cette nuit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous depuis ? Je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre... C'est que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps cette année, mais je m'étais promise d'écrire pendant les vacances de Pâques, alors je l'ai fait (d'ailleurs, bonnes vacances, qu'elles soient terminées ou qu'elles débutent, et si vous n'en avez pas, bon courage) ! J'étais vraiment soulagée de voir que ça me plaisait toujours autant d'écrire, et que j'avais toujours cette imagination bizarre haha ! J'avais peur de ne plus réussir à reprendre, mais finalement, c'est comme si je ne m'étais jamais arrêtée.**

 **Je voulais aussi préciser que je n'abandonnerai jamais mes fictions. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, je les terminerai toutes un jour ou l'autre :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère à bientôt !**

* * *

 **LA CHAMBRE AUX HUIT PORTES**

* * *

Encore un réveil douloureux. Encore un réveil laissant place au cauchemar.

Je m'étais apparemment réveillée tard, puisque tout le monde était déjà autour de la table en train de manger. Je sortis de mon lit d'un coup, ce qui me fit tourner la tête, et vins m'installer à me place, entre Nami et Luffy. À moitié réveillée, je pris un pain aux olives et commença à le manger, à l'aide d'un verre de jus de pomme. Je sentais que tout le monde me regardait, intrigués, mais je faisais comme si je ne voyais personne, trop fatiguée pour argumenter le petit-déjeuner. Malheureusement pour moi, Sanji décida de briser le silence :

« Bon réveil Bonney. Comme ça fait plusieurs jours que tu ne dors plus, on a décidé de te laisser dormir.

\- Vous avez bien fait.

\- Tu veux des fruits ? me demanda Nami.

\- Non merci. J'ai pas très faim. Quelle heure il est ?

\- Il est bientôt onze heures. Dépêche-toi, me répondit Zoro.

\- Ça marche. »

Je terminai mon jus de pomme et emmena mon morceau de pain avec moi pour le finir en m'habillant.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, les hommes de Doflamingo arrivèrent pour nous emmener dans la chambre aux huit portes :

« C'est qui la nouvelle ? »

Tout de suite, je me retournai, et dévisageai ces hommes.

« C'est moi, pourquoi ?

\- Tu dois passer ton entretien avec Doflamingo. »

 _Entretien - boulot - CV - argent - combat - numéro - mort - viol - portes - entraînement - souffrance - vert - Doflamingo_

Ces mots me faisaient mal à la tête. À chaque fois que je les entendaient j'avais des flashbacks horribles qui me revenaient à l'esprit.

Sanji me ramena à la réalité :

« Tu vas rencontrer Doflamingo.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on est tous passés par là, vous allez simplement parler. Ça va bien se passer.

\- D-D'accord.

\- N'oublie surtout pas, à la fin il va te demander si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux lui demander ce que tu veux, mais il faut que tu lui demandes une combinaison d'entraînement. Entendu ?

\- Oui. »

L'un des hommes me prit par le bras, et me banda les yeux. Avant d'être plongée dans l'obscurité, j'ai pu voir qu'il avait une calvitie de niveau avancée et qu'il était mal rasé. Après n'avoir vu que des hommes laids, je me demandai bien à quoi ressemblait ce Doflamingo.

J'ai été guidée de nouveau dans les couloirs et à ma grande surprise je me suis beaucoup moins cognée aux murs qu'hier. Je l'avais dit, j'apprends vite.

À un moment, on s'arrêta d'avancer, et l'homme m'enleva délicatement le bandeau. Je me trouvais face à une énorme porte d'environ cinq mètres de haut sur trois mètres de large, qui était en bois et sculptée de jolis motifs.

« Pouce la porte et entre, me dit l'homme. »

Alors fébrilement, j'essayai d'ouvrir la porte.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ça que tu vas ouvrir cette porte gigantesque ? Pouce ! »

Pour lui montrer ce que j'avais dans le ventre je donnai un grand coup dans la porte. Effectivement, elle s'est ouverte, mais beaucoup trop, puisqu'elle alla s'abattre contre le mur et dégagea un bruit sourd.

« Dis donc, tu n'avais pas autant de force lors de ton premier combat, tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas mais tu courrais dans le sens inverse de ton adversaire pour t'en sauver ! rigola un homme installé dans un trône à l'intérieur de la pièce. »

C'était donc lui. L'homme qui me fait vivre l'enfer sur Terre, c'était lui. Cet homme. Cet homme, à la base aussi humain que vous et moi. Il était blond, aux cheveux courts, portait des lunettes de couleur fushia, un énorme manteau de plume rose et un sourire aussi médiocre que son apparence.

« Entre, je t'en pris, nous avons beaucoup à causer, toi et moi, me dit-il. »

Tout doucement, je m'avançai. La porte se referma derrière moi. J'avais la tête baissée et ne comptait lui répondre aucun mot. La pièce était aussi grande que la chambre aux huit portes, sauf que celle-là était de forme ovale. Elle était toute blanche aussi. Il semblerait qu'ici il n'y ait que les portes qui soient colorées.

« Comment tu t'appelais déjà ? »

Je ne répondis rien.

« Allez voyons, n'aie pas peur, tu seras bien obligée de parler, fufufu. »

Je ne répondis rien.

« C'était Bonney c'est ça ? Comment ça se passe avec tes camarades ? Ils t'ont bien accueillis au moins ? »

Je ne répondis rien.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu réussiras à sortir d'ici.

\- Parce que j'ai vraiment la possibilité de sortir de là ?! »

J'ai répondu.

« Mais enfin, tout le monde a la possibilité de s'enfuir d'ici, il faut juste savoir s'y prendre. Et si je peux te donner un conseil, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas y parvenir.

\- Alors comment ?

\- Ha, c'est bien trop direct comme question. J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais parler, alors pose plus de questions au lieu d'aller droit au but.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de te poser des questions, je trouverai le moyen de sortir d'ici moi-même, et je sauverai tout le monde avec moi, tu verras.

\- Fufufufu, tu es bien arrogante comme petite. Même si tu ne veux pas me poser de questions sur la manière de t'échapper d'ici, nous sommes obligés d'échanger pendant un certain temps. J'ai envie d'apprendre à connaître mes combattants.

\- Je ne suis pas l'une de tes combattantes, et aucun d'entre nous ne l'est d'ailleurs. Tu n'es qu'un psychopathe qui va payer très cher pour ces actes.

\- Hmm, un psychopathe hein ? C'est vrai… je peux même te le prouver.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le prouves je le sa-

\- Tu n'es pas en très bon terme avec ta famille. Tes parents ont toujours préféré ton grand frère à toi alors que cette enflure a passé la majeure partie de votre enfance à te blesser grièvement. Combien de fois il t'a demandé de sauter par le balcon du deuxième étage ? Six fois il me semble. Et toi tu n'avais pas le choix. Tes parents n'étaient pas là, tu étais menacée… et donc tu sautais. Tu avais beau expliquer ce qu'il se passait à tes misérables parents, personne ne te croyait. Enfin, c'est surtout ta mère qui ne t'écoutait pas. Elle préférait son fils aîné quoi qu'il arrive, et quoi qu'il ait pu faire. Quant à ton père il ne disait rien, il se contentait d'écouter sa femme. Tu as passé ta vie à te demander pourquoi est-ce que ta mère préférait ton frère. Après tout une mère devrait aimer ces enfants de la même manière. Tu en es même arrivée à te demander si tu avais fait quelque chose de mal, mais tu n'as rien trouvé. Tu as décidé de parler avec ta mère, de lui demander la vérité, qu'elle réponde à tes « pourquoi ? ». Ça devait être horrible pour toi, quand elle t'a répondu « il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas, arrête de poser des questions ». Mais à quoi t'attendais-tu au juste ? À ce qu'elle te dise « mais non ma chérie, je t'aime, je ne préfère pas ton frère, vous êtes tous les deux mes enfants » ? Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Tu es donc partie, loin de cette écœurante famille, et tu as fait ta vie toute seule, sans prendre des nouvelles d'eux. Enfin si, seulement de ton père, car il était aussi une victime, dans cette histoire. Et aujourd'hui voilà où tu es… tu n'as pas vraiment une vie à envier.

J'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps sans un seul mot, face à cet homme. Je me sentais déshydratée.

« Tu vois, je suis un vrai fou ! Tu auras beau faire la muette devant moi, tu n'as rien à m'apprendre. Je sais déjà tout sur toi. J'en sais même bien plus sur toi que toi-même. Je sais même la vérité sur des secrets dont tu cherches toi-même la réponse, reprit-il.

\- Dis-moi ces vérités, lui dis-je, à bout de souffle.

\- Tu en es sûre ? Ça peut-être dur à entendre.

\- Dis-moi tout, je pourrai au moins trouver un point positif à avoir été enfermée ici.

\- Fufufu, si tu le dis, mais ne parle pas déjà au passé, tu n'es pas sauvée encore.

\- Ça ne va pas tarder, dis-je à voix basse.

\- Bon, on va continuer sur ton passé dans ce cas. Tu t'en es peut-être déjà doutée, mais ton frère n'est pas le fils de ton père, c'est même la raison pour laquelle ta mère l'aime tant. Son père était un homme très riche impliqué dans de sales histoires, c'est pour ça que ta mère a dû se séparer de lui, pour protéger leur fils. Il est mort récemment. Pas de maladie ni de vieillesse. Il a dû être enfin tué par l'un de ses nombreux ennemis. Voire eux-tous réunis. Mais toi tu es bien la fille de ton père, ne t'en fais pas. Et la fille de ta mère, malheureusement pour toi. Ton père n'est pas au courant. Par contre ton frère sait tout. Il voyait souvent son père et parlait secrètement de ça avec votre mère. Elle lui disait à quel point elle l'aimait, à quel point elle était fière de lui. Elle lui disait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'implique dans les affaires de son père, mais ton frère est policier maintenant, et forcément il était très utile à son père, alors il l'aidait même si sa mère adorée n'était pas d'accord.

\- Tu ne m'as pas choisi au hasard… lui dis-je après un temps d'hésitation.

\- Pardon ? me demanda t-il.

\- J'ai dit que tu ne m'avais pas choisi au hasard. Il y a une raison n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ha, forcément.

\- Je te remercie pour ces révélations, vraiment, je vais enfin pouvoir insulter ma mère de salope avec des raisons.

\- Fufufufufu, je t'en pris.

\- J'aimerai que cette discussion s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. En revanche, j'aimerai revenir.

\- Oh, c'est une proposition que l'on ne m'avait jamais faite.

\- J'imagine, mais j'y tiens. Je suis sûre que tu sais encore beaucoup de choses sur moi que j'aimerai apprendre.

\- Oh oui, me dit-il en souriant, avant de t'en aller, tu as besoin de quelque chose au dortoir ?

\- Oui, j'aimerai que chaque jour après le combat quelqu'un m'apporte une tablette de chocolat au lait.

\- Entendu.

\- Ah, et aussi, une combinaison d'entraînement.

\- Je m'en occuperai. Tu voudrais un petit aperçu de ce que tu vas apprendre la semaine prochaine ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- L'illusionniste. »

Ces deux mots suffirent à me glacer le sang. Quand est-ce que ce cauchemar allait s'arrêter ?

Sans un mot je continuai à marcher vers la sortie.

De l'autre côté, encore ces hommes laids et répugnants prêts à me bander les yeux avec leur tissu en soie noir.

Ils me ramenèrent au dortoir. Les autres n'étaient toujours pas revenus, le combat devait être long. D'un coup, je me jetai dans mon lit et me mis à sangloter. Je ne savais pas si j'étais en colère, triste, effrayée, ou même reconnaissante envers ce monstre de m'avoir révélé le mystère de ma vie.

J'ai pleuré environ dix minutes, puis après j'ai attendu le retour des autres. J'ai compté les minutes défiler sur l'horloge accrochée au mur en face de moi. Les autres sont rentrés trente-cinq minutes après. Quand j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir, j'ai immédiatement bondi de mon lit. Sanji était en tête de ligne, il avait l'ai inquiet pour moi.

« Bonney, ça s'est bien passé ? »

Mais je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à eux, j'attendais autre chose.

« Votre tablette de chocolat, madame, me tendit un homme.

\- Merci.

\- J'y crois pas ! Elle a demandé du chocolat ! rigola Law.

\- Oh moi aussi j'en veux ! saliva Luffy. »

Je pris une ligne de quatre carrés et donna le reste à Luffy.

« Tiens, de toute façon ils vont m'en apporter une par jour.

\- Trop cool ! On pourrait en demander une pour moi aussi ?

\- J'en demanderai pour toi la semaine prochaine si tu veux.

\- La semaine prochaine ? Comment ça ? me demanda Ace. »

Je les regardai d'un air critique.

« Est-ce que tout le monde pourrait s'asseoir à la table s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Chacun s'exécuta, sauf Robin.

« Robin ? S'il-te-plaît, lui demandai-je. »

Elle prit finalement place à la table.

« J'ai passé un moment très… lourd avec Doflamingo.

\- Il ne t'a pas fait du mal j'espère ? me demanda Sanji.

\- Non, enfin si, avec ces mots… je vais vous expliquer. Je crois… je crois que j'ai un moyen de sortir d'ici. »

Robin lâcha un léger rire hypocrite.

« Aujourd'hui j'ai appris beaucoup de choses. Et l'une d'elle est que cet homme ne nous choisis pas au hasard. Je me suis donc dis qu'il devait y avoir un lien entre nous tous. Je n'ai pas pu discuter de cela avec tout le monde, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'on avait tous eu un passé douloureux ou compliqué, et je suis persuadée que c'est de là que tout part. Si on arrive à trouver la raison pour laquelle il nous a choisis nous, on pourra trouver comment s'enfuir.

\- Et je peux savoir d'où est-ce que tu avances ce genre d'hypothèse ? me demanda Robin.

\- C'est lui qui me l'a dit.

\- Il t'a dit quoi exactement ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'avait pas choisi au hasard.

\- Mais il n'a parlé que de toi ! Et puis comment ça « pas choisi au hasard » ? C'est bien toi qui t'es déplacée ici pour trouver un emploi ?

\- Oui mais peut-être qu'il n'enferme pas tout ceux qui se présentent ici. Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il n'y a que huit personnes qui se sont présentées ici ?

\- Déjà il n'y en a pas eu que huit parce que certains sont morts avant je te rappelle, et si vraiment il nous choisissait intentionnellement, de combien est la probabilité que l'on se soit tous présentés ici ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Probablement de 0,001%, voire moins ! Mais je suis sûre de moi, cet homme a tout prévu, et c'est en trouvant le lien entre chacun d'entre nous qu'on réussira à sortir d'ici. S'il le faut je trouverai toute seule, mais je trouverai ! »

Robin se leva violemment de la table sans dire un mot et partit en direction de son lit.

Immédiatement, je me rendis vers Zoro, le pris par le bras et l'emmena dans le coin de la chambre où on avait l'habitude de s'entraîner.

« Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- On doit s'entraîner ! »

Il comprit que j'avais quelque chose à lui dire, alors il se laissa faire.

« Qui y'a-t-il ?

\- J'ai appris d'autres choses.

\- Je te crois moi. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a toujours eu que des gens atypiques ici. C'est une trop grande coïncidence.

\- Doflamingo connaît toute ma vie. Il en sait même plus que moi.

\- Comment ça ? »

Je lui expliquai toute mon enfance, toutes mes craintes, mes peurs, puis la vérité que j'ai découverte un peu plus tôt.

« Je suis désolé pour toi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Mais il y a autre chose. Cet homme qu'est le père de mon frère, est apparemment mort récemment et Doflamingo a dit qu'il était sûrement mort tué par l'un de ces ennemis. J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. C'était ton boulot de faire ça, peut-être que tu connaissais cet homme, et qu'on pourrait retrouver son identité.

\- D'accord… c'est extrêmement louche. Le lien est tellement évident. Si Doflamingo en sait autant sur toi, il doit au moins savoir tout ce que je t'ai raconté sur moi, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il te dirait tout ça ? Bonney, c'est peut-être un piège.

\- Je sais, j'y ai pensé aussi, mais en y réfléchissant je ne pense pas que ce soit un piège, je pense que c'est plutôt un indice. Doflamingo m'a très ouvertement dit qu'il était possible de s'échapper d'ici. Je pense qu'il veut voir si on en est capable, et là il me met sur la piste.

\- Cet homme est surprenant. C'est vrai que c'est probable.

\- Il a dit qu'il savait encore beaucoup de chose sur moi qu'il était prêt à me révéler, c'est pour ça que je vais aller lui parler chaque semaine. Il va sûrement me donner d'autres liens, pour l'instant, il faut que j'apprenne le passé de chacun.

\- D'accord Bonney, je t'aiderai au maximum, pour l'instant il faut que tu t'entraînes, il y a de fortes chances pour que demain ce soit toi qui combatte.

\- Entendu. »

* * *

 **Bon dimanche ! :)**


	5. petite lettre

**Bonjour à tous. Malheureusement je ne reviens pas avec un nouveau chapitre mais une petite lettre que j'adresse aux lecteurs de cette fiction (pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le bla-bla, lisez le dernier paragraphe).**

 **L'autre jour je me suis rendue compte que ça allait bientôt faire trois ans que j'écris des fictions. C'est dingue à quel point le temps passe vite. J'ai des fictions enregistrés dans mon ordinateur qui ont été écrites il y a des années mais que je n'ai jamais publié, et d'autres dont j'ai écrit un chapitre, un soir, et qui ont vu le jour sans même avoir été relu. Quand j'ai commencé à publier mes écrits sur ce site, j'avais pour but d'être régulière. Je voulais être capable de poster chaque semaine, d'instaurer un rythme, un rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Au début c'était facile. J'avais mes histoires que j'avais écrit au préalable qui étaient toutes prêtes, je n'avais qu'à les publier et à commencer à en écrire d'autres. Je me faisais des plannings pour savoir quel jour je devais écrire, puis quel jour je devais publier, quel jour je serais disponible… j'étais plutôt bien organisée !**

 **J'ai réussi à tenir le rythme environ une année il me semble, mais petit à petit cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué. J'étais incapable de publier chaque semaine, que dis-je, chaque mois.** **Soit je n'avais pas le temps de continuer à écrire la suite de mes fictions en cours, soit je n'avais pas l'envie. Pourtant j'ai des tonnes de fictions prêtes ou en partie terminées, que j'aurais pu publier pour combler le vide, mais je ne l'ai pas fait pour une certaine raison.**

 **Ces années sur FF m'ont fait comprendre que je n'étais pas faite pour l'écriture. En effet, j'écris d'une manière assez spéciale, je ne détaille pas vraiment, je vais droit au but, en réalité je retranscris le plus simplement les images qui me viennent à l'esprit, à l'écrit. Mes histoires ont plus une allure de film que de récit pour moi, et c'est sûrement pour cela que je n'arrive pas à appliquer les précieux conseils que vous me donnez depuis ces trois dernières années. C'est pourquoi j'ai toujours eu un blocage avec certains de mes écrits, les jugeant pas assez bons pour être publiés. C'est pourquoi j'ai des fictions avec huit chapitres dans mon ordinateur, qui ont été écrit en 2016 et dont moi-même je ne me souviens plus.**

 **À une période, cette situation me faisait beaucoup de peine, j'avais honte de publier ce que j'écrivais, de voir que des gens lisaient ces choses pas d'assez bonne qualité, même si j'avais toujours su quels étaient mes défauts, que j'en avais toujours été consciente et que j'avais toujours prévenu mes lecteurs, mais je voulais vraiment faire mieux, quitte à ce que ça ne me ressemble plus. Ce problème que j'avais avec ma manière d'écrire m'a tellement attristé que c'est ce qui a fait que j'ai perdu l'envie de publier, voire même d'écrire. J'y ai pensé chaque jour de cette année, même de l'année précédente, chaque jour je me disais "il faut que tu écrives, ça fait trois semaines que tu n'as rien publié", "il faut que tu écrives, ça fait deux mois que tu n'as rien publié", "il faut que tu écrives, ça fait un an que cette fiction attend une suite" mais jamais je n'étais capable de prendre mon ordinateur et de continuer ces histoires.** **Dites-vous que je ne me souviens même pas de mes propres histoires, des idées que j'avais, de comment ça allait se terminer. Pour quelqu'un dont le maitre mot était "la régularité" c'est très paradoxal.**

 **J'ai commencé à écrire des fictions quand j'étais au collège, et je pense que c'est quelque chose qui devrait rester au collège. Je veux que ce site reste un souvenir du collège, mais pas du lycée, ni de l'université. Mes fictions les plus marquantes sont d'ailleurs les plus anciennes. Je surveillais mes mails des dizaines de fois par jour à la recherche de reviews auxquelles répondre, je regardais les statistiques de vues de mes fictions très fréquemment, les pays dans lesquels elles étaient lues, et c'est vraiment des souvenirs touchants. J'ai commencé à écrire l'année la plus difficile de toute ma scolarité, et tous les compliments que vous avez pu me faire m'ont rendu très très heureuse.**

 **Ce n'est pas un message d'adieu que je vous fait là (j'ai encore des fictions en cours, et d'autres choses assez sympa que j'aimerais publier) mais ça marque un peu la fin de l'aventure, ou plutôt le début de la fin. Dorénavant je n'essayerai plus de me forcer à écrire parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien publier, mais j'écrirai quand le cœur m'en dira, et surtout j'écrirai comme ça vient, car le principal c'est que j'apprécie ce que je publie et que je puisse le relire, même cinq mois après sans me dire que j'ai honte de ce que j'ai publié. Qui sait, peut-être qu'ainsi l'envie me viendra plus facilement et que je retrouverais un rythme intéressant. Je ne regretterai jamais d'être devenue une auteure de fiction sur ce site, car grâce à cela j'ai pu développer mon imagination, lire des récits magnifiques, partager mon travail avec des gens, leur avoir fait passer du bon temps avec mes récits, j'ai pu vider mes sentiments et mes émotions, et j'ai rencontré des gens fabuleux, dont une personne en particulier qui se reconnaîtra, avec qui j'adore discuter.**

 **Tout cela pour dire que je ne pense pas poster avant plusieurs mois, mais que je vais tout de même faire un effort. Je n'ai pas oublié mes fictions, je vais leur donner une suite tôt ou tard, ne vous en faites pas :)** **Sachez tout de même que je suis toujours connectée à ce site, et que vous pouvez me contacter à tout moment par PM si besoin :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, merci pour tout ce que vous m'apportez, et passez de bonnes vacances (si vous êtes en vacances, sinon courage !)**


End file.
